A liquid crystal display panel comprises an array substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the opposite substrate, wherein the array substrate is provide with thin film transistors and pixel electrodes on one side thereof facing to the liquid crystal layer. The thin film transistor generally comprises a gate, an active layer, a source and a drain. Specifically, the structure of a thin film transistor may be of a bottom-gate type or a top-gate type, taking the structure of bottom gate type as an example, as shown in FIG. 1, the thin film transistor comprises a base substrate 1, and a gate 2, a gate insulation layer 3, an active layer 4, an etching blocking layer 5, a source 6, a drain 7, an insulation layer 8 and a pixel electrode 9 which are sequentially formed on the base substrate 1.
No matter an array substrate is an array substrate of bottom-gate type or an array substrate of top-gate type, components need to be patterned using a mask plate during manufacturing thereof at least comprises a pattern of gate, a pattern of active layer, a pattern of etching blocking layer, a pattern of source and drain, a pattern of insulating layer and a pattern of pixel electrodes. Therefore, six mask patterning processes are needed for manufacturing the above array substrate, thus the manufacturing process is complicated, the number of the manufacturing procedures is large, the cost is high, and the time consumption is long.
Hence, how to simplify the manufacturing process of the array substrate is a problem to be solved by persons skilled in the art.